


Breaks From Luxury

by GalaxyKoi



Series: Iotath's Unrest [Non-Canon] Side Stories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Iotath's Unrest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, Near Death Experiences - mentioned, Partial Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKoi/pseuds/GalaxyKoi
Summary: Paddy takes a break from the world of luxury and drama around him and looks for a simple, quieter moment.
Relationships: Pathia (Cynthia Featherstone/Paddy McLoughlin)
Series: Iotath's Unrest [Non-Canon] Side Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457131





	Breaks From Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Session 30 really hit hard, and the current version of "Madness of Vengeance" is probably even more angsty. So, instead, I decided to cleanse my palette with something more wholesome. Yes, I can write wholesome moments. No, there's not any hidden angst here. Okay maybe a little bit but not as much as you find in other fics.
> 
> (Read the tags before reading!)

It was a long day of dramatic investigation and hours of talking to people who were too wealthy for their own good. Paddy didn’t want to lie down in the lap of luxury that he would find in the manor. Instead, he chose to sleep on the ship, where he found comfort in his simple room, littered with blueprints and various prototypes for his inventions. 

Although neither Cynthia and Paddy were complaining about it, the two of them were forced to pair up everywhere in Vunedar. They were protecting each other, as neither could be left alone. Paddy was possibly still being targeted, and Cynthia was almost as weak as a commoner without her magic. Occasionally, Wall would join them, but the warforged often paired with Roth and left to somewhere. The only answer about what they were doing was that they were training with Zorin, and that Cynthia was to not hear a word about it. 

Cynthia was stunningly beautiful. She normally was, but it was easier to see that when she wasn’t constantly on the brink of death. She took the chance of being out in a wealthy crowd to wear her formal dress, and she had her amber hair in a bun. Her piercing golden eyes would meet his for a while, and then they would try to look away awkwardly while in public. 

However, when they were alone, all formalities were off. They didn’t need to keep an awkward display of professionalism in front of Wall, and they could be more affectionate towards each other.

Cynthia was the strong, stubborn kind of lady that liked staying in control of a situation, Paddy would later write. Even when she was dethroned of her status as captain, she often took a dominant role between them. She didn’t need magic to be able to kill a man with her fists, and that’s the kind of woman that Paddy kept falling head over heels for. 

The two sat down on the floor of Paddy’s room, as they were both too lazy to grab a chair from Cynthia’s room. Laughter filled the artificer’s room, and the two joked over all of the smaller mishaps that happened so far in their journey. They talked about anything they could that wasn’t related to the plague and the fact that Paddy is being hunted down for being an heir to fortune. 

“Or that time when you tried to corner the displacer beast.” Paddy teased. 

“At least I didn’t try to  _ tame it! _ ” Cynthia exclaimed, taking a jab at the not-present warlock. “You’re speaking very boldly for the man who tried to win a throwing game  _ while drunk. _ ”

“Says the woman who drank Dwarven Thunder Ale and immediately blacked out.” Paddy reminded Cynthia. “ _ And I even finished your drink. _ ” 

“We’ll have a rematch soon, darling. And you’ll realize that it was a beginner’s fluke.” The paladin huffed. “I usually handle my drinks better.”

“I accept your challenge, lady.” Paddy told her, but his snickering made it obvious that he didn’t believe that she would win.

Cynthia’s cheeks flushed as she looked away from him as the snickering erupted into more laughter. “You’re laughing now, but I  _ shall  _ win next time.” She snapped, but there was no seriousness in her tone.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see.”

“We  _ will _ .” Cynthia spoke, and she shoved Paddy’s shoulder into the floor and leaned over him. 

Paddy felt his face warm up as he saw Cynthia above him, and he weakened his resistance against the hand pinned to his shoulder. They both fell silent for a moment as their eyes locked again. Cynthia’s other hand moved to the other side of him with such grace that Paddy was entranced by her. 

“You’re a beautiful painting, Cynthia.” Paddy told Cynthia. “I could stare at you for hours.”

“Hush, charming mastermind.” Cynthia answered, and then she leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Paddy compared it to being gently touched by starlight, her lips comforting and warm. Her voice matched perfectly with it, and he let himself completely drop his guard for the first time in a few days. Her chest pressed tightly onto his as they continued a passionate kiss, and he raised a hand to caress her face.

A few minutes later, he felt tears at the side of her eyes. Concerned, he broke away from the kiss and asked about it.

“Crying is just a sign of emotional release.” Cynthia assured him, “This is- this is the happiest I’ve been in years, love. I love you so much, Paddy.”

“I love you too.” He told her with a warm smile.

They rushed back into the kiss, and the night began to feel younger despite growing older. Cynthia’s dress was difficult to get off blindly, but he managed to make it happen. He took off his simple shirt and his cargo shorts after a few minutes, and he shuddered as Cynthia’s warm body felt warmer without clothes in the way. 

She was rough in many ways to him. Her strong hands would occasionally grip around his shoulder and sides, and sometimes he would even feel her nails dig into his skin. They weren’t long enough to draw blood, but there would be moments where they would make him wince.

One thing he learned about her was how touch-starved she was. She leaned into any spot where his own hands met her body, and at some point, she melted from affection so much that he managed to persuade her to be below him for a while.

Roughly an hour later, she was curled next to him, her head lying on his chest. Her eyes were shut, and her chest gently rose and sank. There was a smile on her face as she slept, and Paddy treasured that moment. He didn’t know if there would be another chance to see it. Paddy managed to grab one of the blankets off of the bottom hammock and pull it over both of them. 

He quickly fell asleep beside her despite how uncomfortable the wood floor was on his back. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, and he woke up startled to the sound of the door knocking.

“Captain Paddy McLoughlin, have you seen Cynthia anywhere? She didn’t rest in her room or the manor.” Wall asked from behind the door. Not waiting for an answer, Paddy watched with horror as the door began to open.


End file.
